gothicfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Gothic Multiplayer
Gothic Multiplayer – polska modyfikacja działająca na platformie Gothic II: Noc Kruka. Wprowadza do gry tryb wieloosobowy. Historia Gothic Multiplayer został zainspirowany niemiecką beta wersją multiplayera użytkownika Dark, która tak naprawdę nigdy nie ujrzała światła dziennego. Pierwsze kroki postawił użytkownik o nicku Topolas, który spotkał na forum Gothic Site użytkownika o nicku Macrentofeth i razem postanowili oni zebrać ekipę, a także stworzyć działający projekt GMP i udostępnić go innym graczom. Pierwsza wersja modyfikacji została wydana w styczniu 2011 roku na silniku sieciowym HawkNL. Oferowała zarządzanie serwerem dla administratora przez co można zrozumieć ustalenie miejsca gry czy wyrzucanie graczy. Zawierała ona też czat główny dla serwera, podstawowe animacje, a także trzy domyślne klasy. GMP odpalało się poprzez skrót na pulpicie, co od razu przenosiło nas do wieży Xardasa gdzie można było wybrać serwer, a następnie klasę. Wersja ta nie posiadała dobrej synchronizacji graczy i zawierała ogromną ilość błędów. Początkowo gracze mogli grać maksymalnie dziesięć minut, potem następowało wyrzucenie (crash) gracza do pulpitu. Aktualizacja naprawiła crashe, ale nadal nie pozwalała na płynną walkę. Często występowały tak zwane "bugi powietrza" lub gracz widział innego gracza w miejscu, w którym go nie było i nie mógł go fizycznie trafić. Następna większa aktualizacja tamtej wersji oferowała dwa światy, pierwszym z nich jest znana z pierwszej części gry Gothic – stara kolonia, drugi to świat z modyfikacji Dark Waters. Za konwersję światów odpowiada grupa modderów o nazwie Battle In The Colony Team. Twórca projektu bardzo ochoczo zapowiadał nową lepszą wersję GMP, mającą pracować na nowym silniku sieciowym RakNet oraz oferować więcej funkcji niż jej poprzednik, a co najważniejsze wyeliminować większość błędów uniemożliwiających rozgrywkę. Warto zaznaczyć, że tamtym okresie nie było wielu serwerów, lecz dzięki liderowi społeczności Luke'owi bardzo rozwinął się system klanów stanowiący wtedy co najmniej 80% społeczności forumowej moda. 21 sierpnia 2011 została wydana zapowiadana nowa wersja GMP (co poprzedził oficjalny zlot fanów modyfikacji), która podniosła modyfikację do stanu używalności oferując sprawną synchronizację walki i pozycji graczy, a także duże usprawnienia dla serwera: lepsze zarządzanie graczami, możliwość trwałego wyrzucenia użytkownika z serwera, zapis zbanowanych numerów IP, teleportację do gracza, tworzenie własnych klas postaci poprzez ustawienie statystyk oraz ekwipunku, a także zmiany wyglądu. Wydany został również zapowiadany wcześniej wiele razy World Builder – wbudowany edytor pozwalający wstawić do gry standardowe obiekty (voby, potwory, particlefxy itd.) w dowolnym miejscu. Program nie zapisywał zmian w domyślnych plikach gry, a jedynie tworzył dodatkowy plik, który można było wrzucić na serwer. Gracze po wejściu na serwer automatycznie widzieli obiekty, które twórca serwera wstawił. Nowa wersja zawierała także lepszy interfejs graficzny na silniku gry z intuicyjnym menu oraz listą serwerów (lobby). Instalator nowej wersji ważył dość sporo, gdyż zawierał usprawnioną wersję Starej Kolonii z pierwszej części gry Gothic, jak i również dodawał pozostałe światy z tej części. W tamtym okresie w społeczności prócz klanów rozwinęły się tak zwane "eventy". Były to specjalne wydarzenia zbierające graczy w danym terminie poprzedzane stosownymi wpisami na forum. Początkowo wymyślane były one przez samego Ojca Inicjatora, a następnie przez specjalną ekipę "Event Management" oraz zwykłych graczy. Nagrodami za zwycięstwa w oficjalnych eventach były zniżki na gry oraz głównie przyznanie zwycięzcom specjalnej grupy na forum o nazwie "Champions". W tamtym okresie społeczność Gothic Multiplayer była najbardziej rozwinięta. Następne newsy na stronie zapowiadały małe aktualizacje, które zostały wydane i wprowadziły drobne zmiany – synchronizację magii, wyrzucania/podnoszenia przedmiotu, możliwość dodania klas, w których sterowaliśmy orkami lub szkieletami. Dalszy okres był trudny dla modyfikacji, gdyż w obiegu pojawił się program umożliwiający oszustwa oraz wyrzucanie użytkowników z serwera a także jego całkowite zamrażanie. Program ten pod nazwą "Accrescere Cheat" został stworzony przez użytkownika Risen, który w późniejszej przyszłości stworzył własną, odrębną wersję GMP. Warto wspomnieć o "Klanie Espadre", który do dziś słynie z obrażania użytkowników, używania ogromnej ilości wulgaryzmów oraz notorycznego łamania wszelkich zasad. Poprzez udostępnienie programu do oszustw i zamrażania serwerów na oficjalnym forum GMP przez wodza Klanu Espadre klan ten stał się jeszcze bardziej sławny i zarazem najbardziej znienawidzony zwłaszcza wśród graczy serwerów RolePlay. Gracze oraz administratorzy serwerów RP obwiniali Klan Espadre za to, że na ich serwerach nie dało się grać i używane są nagminnie oszustwa. Poprzez własną głupotę gracze podszywali się pod członków Espadre i niszczyli wzajemnie swoje serwery. Jak dotąd GMP Team radził sobie doskonale z wszelkimi próbami oszustw, skutecznie blokując dostęp do konsoli "Marvin Mode", ale z tym programem nikt nie mógł już sobie poradzić. Ojciec Inicjator ogłosił koniec projektu, następnie zamknął stronę, a mimo wszystko główny programista wypuścił łatkę umożliwiającą grę bez konieczności łączenia się ze stroną główną. Jedynym mankamentem była niedziałająca lista serwerów. Za jakiś czas strona została ponownie otwarta i od tamtej pory programiści musieli zacząć pisać GMP od podstaw, ponieważ nie byli w stanie zablokować całkowicie oszustw "Accrescere", które było oparte na wstawianiu gigantycznej ilości przedmiotów na serwer, co pozwalało zamrażać go całkowicie. Nikt z programistów nie pomyślał o komendzie serwera, która pozwalała na wyłączenie synchronizacji przedmiotów. Dopiero gdy ta komenda została przypadkiem udostępniona większość administratorów serwerów wyłączyła synchronizację przedmiotów i od tamtej pory płynna gra bez oszustów była możliwa. Okres oszustów i zamknięta strona spowodował, że wiele osób przestało grać a klany się wykruszyły. Później pojawiły się newsy o nowej wersji, która miała zawierać implementację języka skryptowego Squirrel, a także wsparcie plików *.mod i *.vdf z automatycznym pobieraniem na dysk gracza, co miało umożliwić modyfikacje gry. Czas wyczekiwania na aktualizację przekroczył półtora roku. W między czasie powstał konkurencyjny projekt Risena o nazwie "Gothic Multiplayer: Accrescere", który rozwijał się w zastraszającym tempie oraz oferował język skryptowy LUA i bardzo szybko przeskoczył funkcjonalność GMP. 16 maja 2013 – ekipa eventowa ruszyła zdarzenie o nazwie "Ostateczne Starcie". Nie trudno było się domyślić co to oznaczało. Strona została ponownie zamknięta, a za jakiś czas znowu otwarta w zupełnie innej odsłonie bez bazy danych poprzednich użytkowników. Ojciec Inicjator postanowił wyrzucić stare forum wraz z klanami i stworzyć całkowicie nową odsłonę co bardzo zdenerwowało graczy posiadających klany. Stworzyli oni własne forum klanów, które kilkukrotnie zmieniało adres. Ku zdziwieniom graczy pojawiła się kolejna wersja, która była efektem przyjęcia w szeregi programistów GMP Teamu programisty posiadającego nick "Risen", pracującego wcześniej nad konkurencyjnym projektem o nazwie "Gothic Multiplayer Accrescere" i twórcą cheata o tej samej nazwie służącego wcześniej do wywalania użytkowników z serwerów. Wersja ta była tak naprawdę projektem Risena przemianowanym jedynie z nazwy i wspierającym oficjalną stronę GMP (stary projekt GMP Teamu został wyrzucony do śmieci). Pracowała ona na języku skryptowym LUA oferując ogromne możliwości stworzenia serwera dopasowanego wedle potrzeb twórcy, a nawet wstawienia botów oraz postaci do gry co wprowadzało GMP na wyższy poziom. Mimo wszystko aby wejść do gry należało udać się na stronę oficjalną. Na tej stronie znajdowała się lista serwerów, co początkowo nie było zbyt ciepło przyjęte przez graczy. Jak to określił Ojciec Inicjator, ta wersja wyprzedzała dawne GMP o krok do przodu, jednak z racji tego, iż Risen dostał się do GMP Teamu i twórcy chcieli połączyć siły GMP miało być pisane od nowa, a GMP Accrescere miało być tymczasowym załataniem dziury (aby oczekując na nową wersję można było grać). Ojciec Inicjator bardzo hucznie zapowiadał nowo powstające GMP pod nazwą "Hybrydy". Po nie zbyt długim okresie czasu programista będący twórcą "Gothic Multiplayer Accrescere" porzucił GMP Team i otworzył po raz kolejny konkurencyjny projekt na nowej stronie internetowej tym razem pod nazwą "Gothic 2 Multiplayer" przenosząc swoją wersję i aktualizując, co poprawiło nieco stabilność. Niektórzy mogli pomyśleć, że G2MP to kradzione GMP, jednak wtedy oryginalne GMP tak naprawdę nie istniało, czyli faktycznie był to cały czas twór Risena. Pierwotny twór GMP Teamu został porzucony w momencie gdy Risen dołączył do ich drużyny i twórcy GMP zostali tak naprawdę z jego wersją, a on równocześnie udostępniał tą samą wersję (tylko nowszą) pod nazwą "Gothic 2 Multiplayer" na swojej stronie. Risen sprzedał projekt Gothic 2 Multiplayer i jego strona została zamknięta. Następnie strona projektu Gothic Multiplayer została pozbawiona modułu społeczności w zamian za co zawierała link do forum bliźniaczo podobnego do tego z 2011 roku prowadzonego w porozumieniu z Ojcem Inicjatorem przez użytkownika Profesores. Gothic Multiplayer to nadal ta sama wersja Risena. W tym momencie dochodzimy do końca wpisu o GMP, gdyż Profesores zamknął forum i wysoce prawdopodobne jest, że zamknie całą stronę. Praktycznie nie gra się już w GMP, gdyż wszyscy oczekują na zakończenie tworzenia całkowicie nowego projektu przez zupełnie inną ekipę, a mowa tutaj o Gothic 2 Online, ale o tym kiedy indziej. W każdym razie miło było ;) Twórcy * Raven * Ojciec Inicjator – inicjator projektu, twórca strony, administrator społeczności. * skejt23 * Pampi * Mecio * Risen – twórca konkurencyjnego projektu, który stał się potem oficjalnym GMP Battle in the Colony Team Ludzie odpowiedzialni za przeniesienie światów z G1 do G2 NK oraz usuwanie błędów i przystosowanie ich do GMP: * Topolas * Seq * Raven * Seeker Tryby gry * TDM * Death Match * Role Play * MMO-RPG Legendarne klany * Cienie Śmierci * Imperium * ArcaniaS * BzK Linki zewnętrzne * Oficjalna strona projektu * Oficjalny kanał YouTube * Najpopularniejszy kanał YouTube dotyczący projektu Kategoria:Modyfikacje